Computer animation is a process used for generating animated images. Usually computer animation can be created with a computer and some animation software. Some impressive animation can be achieved with basic programs; however, the rendering of animation can take a lot of time on an ordinary home computer. Professional animators of movies, television and video games could make photorealistic animation with high detail, but this level of quality for movie animation would take hundreds of years to create on a home computer. Thus, a need exists for an easy and user-friendly way to create animations without requiring massive powerful workstation computers. Particularly, there is a need for some animation software that can instantaneously generate animations for user-submitted messages, such as a message including scannable codes (e.g., bar code or Quick Response code).